The Search for the Heartbreaker
by UndiscoveredDemigod
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have a fallout before eighth grade. Annabeth and Nico meet up a few years later, and everything gets spilled. Now the search for revenge and truth begins! No gods/goddesses


**Hey there! I'm new to Fanfiction, so I hope you like my story.**

**Enjoy!**

You know that feeling where you can tell when people were just talking about you? That was the story of my life. Ever since my best friend, Percy Jackson spilled all of my secrets, everyone has looked at me differently. And that's why I moved to a little city called New York City. To start over, to start fresh, to change anything about myself.

"Annabeth, are you done unpacking?" A deep voice called from down the stairs. I knew it was my dad, and I headed towards the door.

"Yeah, I'm coming dad!" I said. I hovered over the top of the staircase, staring down at my dad. He smiled up at me and gestured for me to come down the stairs. I ran down and met him in the garage.

"I need your help unpacking these too. If you don't mind." He said. I laughed and grabbed the box nearest to me and started to walk into the house.

"What's in these?" I asked.

"Mostly your stuff that I forgot about until now." He said from inside the garage. I sighed, then picked up the box to take it into my room. I always had wanted a two story house, but now that I knew that I had to go up these stairs at least 10 times a day, I was a bit hesitant about my decision to have my room up there.

I walked into my room and embraced the largeness of it. This whole house was a new experience for me. I had always lived in a tiny apartment in Manhattan, but now I was in a two story house with a room the size of my old apartments' living room and kitchen put together. The right side of the room had a sliding glass door and a giant window overlooking part of New York City. When you stepped outside, there was a balcony with a small table and two chairs.

On the other side of my room was a door that led to a walk-in closet and a wall that was painted green. I told my dad that he should have this room, but he said that I was the woman in the house, and he would sacrifice the beautiful sights of my room for his mediocre room that was downstairs. I still couldn't believe how huge my room was, and I honestly didn't know what to put in it.

I set the box down in the middle of the room and I sat down next to it. I read the label: _ANNABETH YOUNGER YEARS._ I opened it slowly, and grinned from ear to ear when I saw what was inside it. My favorite book of all time, The Textbook of the History of Architecture. When I was younger, I wanted to be an architect. I kept digging through the box, finding random A plus projects and reports from fourth and fifth grade. Finally, the only thing left was a small piece of paper that looked like a picture of something. I picked it up and every happiness I had in my body drained out slowly.

It was a picture of Percy and I at the fair. We were on the Farris wheel and it was the summer before eighth grade. I held the picture in my hand as a tear fell down my cheek.

"_Percy! I hate heights!" I said at Percy pulled me into the line for the Farris wheel. He just laughed and grabbed me around the waist to hold me in place. Every time the line moved, he echoed my leg moments with a penguin-like motion of his own. _

_When we got up to the front of the line, the guy operating the machine looked at us and smiled, then winked at Percy._

"_Oh no sir, we're not dating. We're best friends, have been for a few years now." Percy said to the man. He didn't say anything, but just smiled at us. When it was our turn to get in the bucket, I tried to escape, but Percy pulled me in and the guy locked the doors. The Farris wheel started to move, and I gripped on to the pole in the middle of it for dear life. Percy sat on the other side of the bucket, but moved over to my side to comfort me. _

"_I swear to God Jackson, if I couldn't get out of this thing right now, I would punch you so hard." I said. Percy chuckled and took my hand. I watched as the sun finally set and every light turned on at the fair. It was like a rainbow flash of colors, all making the mood lighten. I began to smile. I glanced over at Percy who was staring at me. "What?"_

"_Oh, nothing. You just look really beautiful Annabeth." I sat there and blushed, not sure what to say. We reached the bottom, and the man yelled that there were 3 more trips around, then we had to get off. I shivered as the wind hit my shoulders, and Percy took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled at him, our hands still holding each other. As we reached the top, Percy leaned over and kissed me softly. I kissed him back, and then put my head on his shoulder. The day had been perfect._

Tears were streaming down my cheeks now. Why did he have to ruin everything that had been perfect? But that was Percy Jackson for you. One day he's Mr. Super Nice and Perfect, then the next he's Mr. Betray You and Watch You in Pain. It really sucked to watch him turn into such a bad person after eighth grade. Looking back, I really wish that I hadn't trusted him as much as I did. But we all make mistakes, right?

**A WEEK LATER**

"Alright class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Annabeth Chase, and she moved from… Where Annabeth?" I stood in front of the class with all 52 eyes staring at me. Believe me, I had always been that kid that was out there and loved to express herself and make new friends. But I had never moved a quarter of the way through the school year with all new people. Plus, I was a total drama nerd and I loved performing and being in front of a crowd. But now, I was frozen.

"Uh… Manhattan." I said. No one even moved.

"Manhattan, that's right! Okay, now take your seat next to Nico please." I looked over towards where she motioned, and I realized that I knew Nico back from Manhattan. He was Talia Grace's boyfriend for a period of time, but they broke up because they constantly were fighting.

Nico had black hair, black eyes, and wore a white v-neck t-shirt, black jacket, black skinny jeans, and black vans. I sat down, and Nico waited until the teacher started talking to speak to me.

"Why are you here? It surprises me that Annabeth Chase the brainiac is here in New York City." I just smiled and looked into his black eyes.

"I could ask you the same thing Nico. After leaving us without any explanation, you should know all about surprises." He chuckled and leaned back in his seat.

"You know Chase, bad things happen to good people, and it's not always their fault. Take Percy for instance. He didn't want to join the gang, but he had-"

"No choice. I've heard it all before Nico. And you shouldn't defend him anyway. Because of him, Talia broke up with you." Nico's eyes grew and his nostrils flared.

"What?" He asked softly. I immediately backpedaled.

"Nico…" He turned back to his paper and refused to look at me for the rest of the class period.

After school was over, I closed my locker and picked up my heavy backpack which contained about a month's worth of homework. I saw Nico heading towards me, but decided not to say anything to him. Instead of ignoring me, he walked directly to me.

He pressed me up against the locker and put his arms out, blocking any way of getting out. Nico leaned towards my ear and whispered, "Meet me at the park two blocks from here at 4. I want to talk about what happened. And I want explanations." Then he let go of the lockers and took off in the opposite direction.

**LATER THAT DAY**

"Nico?" I yelled as I walked towards the park. Nico was leaning up against a tree near the swings, and when he saw me, he stood up and sat down on a nearby bench. I walked over and sat down next to him, and immediately, he started asking questions.

"What did Percy do that caused Talia to break up with me?" He eyes weren't their normal stormy and crazed black. They were distant and sad, which was rare for Nico.

"Percy… He told Talia that you were dating someone else. He told her a story about how you were at his house with him and some girls, and you kissed Silena Beauregard. Then you two started dating behind Talia's back." Nico sighed and balled his hands into fists, but then unclenched them. "Nico… I'm so sorry."

"Annabeth, you wanna know something?" Nico asked quickly. I thought about it for a second, then nodded. "When Percy and you first became friends, it was because of me. I told him that you were pretty and smart and funny, and he thought that it would be nice to have a girl best friend with all of those qualities for once. So he became your best friend. But after he got into the gang business, he began trashing you all of the time, and telling everyone about your girl problems.

I finally told him that enough was enough and that he either needed to say it to your face, or break up with you because he shouldn't have been trashing you like that. And that's what started the secret telling and the rumors. Me. I caused it, and I'm sorry." Nico finished and he was staring down at the ground, not being able to face me. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Nico… It's not your fault. It was Percy's decision."

"No, you don't get it do you?" Nico stood up with anger and hatred in his eyes. "I'm the monster. I'm the reason everyone always gets hurt. It's always my fault." I looked down, then back up at him.

"Nico, you're not a monster. And I don't blame you for what happened with Percy." I whispered. Nico let go of me and looked into my eyes.

"If you want closure, I know how to find Percy." He said, determination in his voice. My breath hitched and I paused.

"Let's do it."

**Okay, so that was my first chapter! What do you guys think will happen? Let me know! **


End file.
